The Wiki
The Wiki is the pilot episode of SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki and therefore the first episode of season one. In this episode, SpongeBob and friends discover the wiki. Plot It's a normal day in Bikini Bottom until SpongeBob discovers a fanon wiki about him which immediately gets Patrick addicted. However, Squidward and Sandy are not too sure about this because Squidward isn't portrayed in the way he'd hoped and Sandy feels awkward about the amount of 'Spandy' content. Transcript The story begins at the Google homepage with 'SpongeBob' being typed in. The search button is then clicked and the results are scrolled down until it gets to SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. The website is clicked on and we see the homepage. Skype is then opened up and a call with Patrick is made revealing the person using the computer to be SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! Patrick: Yeah, SpongeBob: You know we're actually in a TV show, Patrick: Yes, I do. (sighs) SpongeBob: Well, people are making fanfiction about us. Patrick: Cool! SpongeBob: More like creepy. Patrick: So, what kind of fanfiction? SpongeBob: (reading from the homepage) Episodes, locations, DVDs, characters, spin-offs and other miscellaneous stuff. Patrick: What's a spinny-off? SpongeBob: I don't know, it says they are fan made series based of SpongeBob with an original storyline. Patrick: Why can't they be based off Patrick? SpongeBob: Maybe some are. Oh? What's this in 'recent activity'? (he clicks on Patrick Takes Over The World and reads it) Huh, this actually good. Patrick: What are you reading? SpongeBob: It's a episode of a spin-off based of you. Patrick: I wanna see, I wanna see! SpongeBob: Okay, the link is spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/, just type in- (Patrick leaves the chat) Oh well. (he clicks on the 'x' and shuts down his computer as we cut to another computer on the same page) The mouse clicks on 'random page' and he lands on 'Krusty Business', an episode of The Sponge Crew Show. The page is scrolled down to the transcript, the part where Squidward appears. The user then creates an account under the name 'TheLegend27' and chat is then entered. PolarKey: Hi, are you new here? TheLegend27: Yes, and I am not pleased how I am portrayed in the wiki's spin-offs. PolarKey: What? TheLegend27: Maybe you haven't heard of me, I'm Squidward Tentacles. PolarKey: Ha, stop trolling! TheLegend27: What's that? PolarKey: Where do you live? Under a rock? TheLegend27: No! I said I'm Squidward. PolarKey: In that case then, I'm Mr. Krabs. Get back to work! TheLegend27: I'm serious! PolarKey: OK, OK! TheLegend27: Now, why are there only shows here about SpongeBob? PolarKey: Oh, there's not only SpongeBob shows! Take the Nat Peterson Show for instance! TheLegend27: Wait, so I could make a show about me? Then the world will finally see my exquisite tastes and how perfect I really! PolarKey: Yes, yes could. That is if you were Squidward... TheLegend27: But, but... PolarKey: Soz, have to go out somewhere. Ttyl PolarKey is blasting off again! TheLegend27: How dare he! Well, I better start thinking of my show. TheLegend27 is blasting off again! TheTerribleTravis entered the chat. We then see a new computer in which the user goes on Skype and starts another call with Patrick, revealing the user to be Sandy. Sandy: What's up? Patrick: Sandy, this is Skype, Sandy: Yeah, but what's up? Patrick: This is Skype. Sandy: I'm just ask- Patrick: THIS IS SKYPE! Sandy: (pause) What are you doing? Patrick: Oh, I'm just on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Sandy: What? Patrick: I SAID THIS IS- Oh, sorry. SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, abbreviated as SBFW, is a online website where users can post fanfiction about SpongeBob, the show that is. Sandy: WHAT? Patrick: THIS IS SKYPE!!! Sandy: (worried) What have they put on there about me? Patrick: Oh, not much. Just you know, Spandy. Sandy: What's Spandy? Patrick: Spandy is a belief that SpongeBob and Sandy are or should be in a romantic relationship. Vague hints are shown in many canon episodes that this ship may be official. Sandy: Oh no! (she closes the call) Sandy heads onto Twitter and makes a tweet: 'Newly discovered fanon wiki about our show is not good, horrific things documented...'. Patrick comments: 'like what?', we then see the perspective of a new computer in chat. SpongeBot678: Anyone have nay ideas to improve Fox Kids? SBCA: Not really, no. Anti-Spandy75 entered the chat. SBCA: Hi. Anti-Spandy75: Are you an admin? SBCA: Of course! Anti-Spandy75: May I ask of you to delete all articles relating to Spandy? SBCA: Of course not! Anti-Spandy75: Why? SBCA: We don't just go deleting articles willy-nilly, only articles deserving of deletion face deletion. Anti-Spandy75: But it is deserving! SBCA: How? Anti-Spandy75: Because I am Sandy and I do not approve! SBCA: Nice one! Anti-Spandy75: But it's true! SpongeBot678: You're just gonna have to face the fact we're not deleting it. Anti-Spandy75: Well, I'll just remove them myself then. SBCA: Go ahead, I can just restore them. Anti-Spandy: You're right, I'll just have to face the fact that what goes on the internet stays on the internet, even if it's an embarrassment for me. DedodatedWumbo joined the chat. SpongeBot678: What's up? DedodatedWumbo: This is Skype! The user of the computer closes all tabs and shuts the computer off. Trivia * The only sign of Patrick's stupid-ness in the whole episode is the quote 'THIS IS SKYPE!'. **This is due to Patrick being hypnotised by the website. * The quote 'What's up? This is Skype!' is a reference to the mobile app WhatsApp which is basically texting. * The person we see the computer's view of at the end is never revealed but is either SBCA or SpongeBot678. * When Squidward leaves the chat, it shouldn't be possible for us to see the message 'TheTerribleTravis entered the chat' as Squidward had already left. * Patrick's username 'DedodatedWumbo' is a reference to the meme originating from Minecon, 'Dedodated Wam', and Patrick famous 'wumbo' quote. Mp3 File Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:PolarKey Category:Polar Inc. Category:Temmie Central Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:2017 Category:Pilot Episode